


Never Meant to Plant Any Laurels or Strelitzias in My Garden

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (she'd rather not), (when it comes to feelings Elrena isn't an expert), Elrena is pining slightly angrily, Elrena's PoV is...heh, F/F, F/M, I enjoy Elrena's PoV XD, I think I'll go read some fanfics this weekend, I write too many tags so I'll delete some later, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, and headcanons galore, and her Chirithy's PoV, and why not, as I didn't have much time lately, can't a girl innocently fancy two beautiful siblings?give her a break..., headcanons a lot as we barely know some stuff, headcanons galore as always, in my headcanon every Chirithy is give a name by their keybearer, in this verse her Chirithy can be a bit rude in private, old spoilers for Union X Chi Unchained Cross, pining isn't a nice feeling so she plans to MAKE HER FEELINGS REQUITED because she says so so there, this is in the same universe as "For All of the Time that I Never Could" btw, we just don't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Sometimes, Elrena hated her stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic heart. It could go and take a nap for all she cared!Flowers had never been beautiful. Maybe not ugly, sometimes. But, never beautiful - before.**Or, Elrena suddenly fancies two beautiful people. She tried to forget them, but no dice. Maybe instead, she can insert herself into their lives. After all, she's already been asked for help?That doesn't mean she doesn't regret feelings in the first place. Maybe.
Relationships: Chirithy & Elrena (Kingdom Hearts), one sided Elrena/Strelitzia, one sided at least right now Elrena/Lauriam
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Never Meant to Plant Any Laurels or Strelitzias in My Garden

The small bedroom was almost utterly quiet now, in the middle of the night. And anyone would think that the girl in the bed was deeply asleep. Raiden however knew better. The Chirity’s ears moved as it listened to Elrena’s breathing. No, her young ward definitely wasn’t asleep, just pretending.

When, at night, Elrena didn’t want to talk, or was having trouble falling asleep, or was deeply troubled, she’d always pretending to be asleep. Or go and battle Heartless, saying that some of the strongest ones only appeared at night.

Which was an utter falsehood and Elrena’s never been a good liar, too easily spilling beans about everything – either with words, or, to Raiden, even with her eyes. A really bad liar. But constantly trying. About emotions-

Perhaps, like with Keyblade, Elrena believed that practice made perfect.

"Hey,” Raiden said.

Silence. With barely audible toss, followed by an ' _ugh, you, eww_ ', but still, halfheartedly, Elrena halfheartedly pretended not to hear her Chirithy.

"Hey!” Almost offended by that _eww_ even though the Chirithy knew well the dear girl must be still tired after extraordinary experience and that wasn't a true rejection of Raiden's care. Who'd care if not Raiden?

Elrena groaned and opened her eyes, suddenly snarking, "Wh-what?! I’m sleeping!”

"Nah, you’re not. See, I’m a Dream Eater. If you were asleep, dear, I’d know!”

"Ray, you only call me ‘dear’ when you wanna piss me off. After our first week together, when I TOLD YOU how much I hate it.”

Raiden’s little paw instictly went to a small scar on its other paw, left by a half-accidental (but certainly very angry) _thunder_ shot from a Keyblade, with a help of a fresh ‘Donald’ medal. Freshly installed in Elrena’s Keyblade. (Raiden hoped to never meet a real ‘Donald’, and that Elrena wouldn’t either, because geez, a lightning powered duck? No thanks!)

"Yeah, yeah. Are you thinking about Lauriam now? Or about Strelitzia? Hmmmmmm?”

"Leave me alone,” Elrena insisted, pouting and throwing her pillow at her companion.

The Chirithy avoided a familiar reaction and shook its head.

"You want to know why I’m asking, don’t you? Well. You see. I can try connecting with either of their dreams, for You, so-‘

"Is it you who showed me—in that house--?!”

"What?! No, no! That was no Dream!” Raiden squeak.

"Then what was that vision? It was--- horrible. I felt so cold, I could die! Strelitzia seemed very hurt, and- I don’t even know! But she wasn’t there. So, if not a dream, then what? It’s not like I’m clairvoyant!”

"Oh. I didn’t know you know such big words, Elre- don’t be mad! Listen. Okay, maybe you’re scared of Strelitzia’s dreams now,” the Chirithy said, now sitting on the edge of the blonde’s bed, ‘but, one thing I still don’t understand. You didn’t explain. Elrena, Lauriam, the whole mess… why do you care? You only have a few friends you care about, and Strelitzia and Lauriam, they’re not your friends. So…? Besides, you’re usually so slow with friendships, and now, I felt in you, something so sudden – it’s even in your dreams. I think – I saw flowers? Couldn’t say which exactly, I try not to look too much. At your dreams. You said not to.”

Silence. And then, a strange expression on Elrena’s face, Chirithy noticed. More melancholy than angry. Was she ill???

Finally, when Raiden half-thought Elrena did fall asleep at last, or almost has, Elrena whispered,

"Well, if you saw already, then it’s no secret. But – keep it our secret from others, Chir—Raiden. Please. Flowers are – well, you should know what ones. Because it’s – about that person. The most beautiful flower. It’s like lux, but one I can’t collect. Because it doesn’t belong to me. Never will. That person belongs to another. And the other, too. Both of them."

"Prr--Both?! Wait, but which one— more-- Elrena, I know you can't be such a simpleton, uhm, or is this still about friendshi--"

"Fine, I’ll tell you,” Elrena whispered, flustered now, diving under bed covers as if showing her face right now would be an indignity. "I--- I love –"

The rest was so muffled the Chirithy barely heard it and scratched its head.

Elrena groaned, "Fine, you can just dive into my dreams when I do manage to sleep, and see for yourself!”

Chirithy shook its head, "It’s just. I never expected you to fall in love. And you’re saying it’s because of beauty? That sounds…. Shallow?”

"Shut up, they’re beautiful outside and inside, and, what do you care?! Shut up!”

"I guess I at least know what your favourite flowers are,” Raiden muttered, trying to lighten the mood, then disappeared before Elrena could hit him.

Elrena sighed. She never meant to fall in love, and if she ever did, she surely never meant to fall in love with two people. Stupid losers, stupid beautiful people!

Strelitzia, missing, who knows where, and Lauriam, Lauriam searching for Strelitzia while saying things Elrena could barely understand, and some, especially to Raiden, that she knew she did NOT understand. Some dark secrets.

Of course she’d fall in love with two beutiful people with some darkest secrets, huh? Elrena had always suspected – she didn’t even know anybody to tell her that, though many people did – that her own Heart was deeply flawed.

Why else would she almost never care, unless she decided to care, rarely? And why else would she decide not to care for stupid shy, in love with someone else, Strelitzia, and then fall for her, anyway? And then, after swearing to forget that love, not only fail to do that, but be such a loser that… she now fell for some pathetic failure of an older brother, Lauriam, too?

She knew one thing – she hated her Heart, at times like these. Just a little. But she needed it to fight the Darkness, etcetera. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Why do Lauriam and Strelitzia have to be so beutiful?

Anyway, she swore to herself, she’d forget them. She would keep her feelings secret. She wouldn’t follow Strelitzia’s trail and Lauriam like some lost child. She wouldn’t!

If only she had strenth enough to keep to that decision in her very heart – well. She hoped she would.

She used to hate flowers and stomp on them when she was very little. She never understood it when people would say that flowers were pretty, and worth looking at, for hours sometimes. She never agreed—

Until those two. Strelitzia. Lauriam.

A genius idea suddenly formed in her head. Love – love was to be earned, just like lux, only fools didn’t know that. That’s why Elrena wasn’t kind to just any wielder off the street. Her kindness was precious, if she said so herself (and she did), and was to be earned. Exactly, she—

She’d earn kindness from Strelitzia and Lauriam both, and their --- friendship (love, accidentally, maybe, too, ah-), would earn it, by finding Strelitzia! For poor lost somewhere pretty Strelitzia, and for poor, searching with such despair (so beautiful) Lauriam. For. Both. And for herself, so that they’d feel for her, soon, what she now felt for them, despite herself.

She tried not to feel that much, honestly. Failed.

So. If she had to – she’d fight for them. She’d help. She’d go save – save from what, she didn’t know, but she was pretty high up in her party when it came to fighting, so.. .why wouldn’t she succeed?

Her Chirithy, Raiden, suddenly appeared again, and muttered, "Elry, you’re still not sleeping, it’s midnight alre—"

"I’ll win!" Elrena suddenly declared, to herself and her Chirithy.

"Win… what?’

"Strelitzia’s and Lauriam’s undying gratitude, but, remember, shsh, it's a little secret, yours - and mine-" Elrena said, smiling softly, and – she suspected some foul play from Raiden, thinking back on it, next morning, but perhaps, only exhaustion, she had some hard missions today after all , and –

Fell asleep, deeply, immediately.

She had dreamt of a Keyblade war that never happened. She didn’t partake. She saw, before, somehow she knew it had before, she saw… she saw Strelitzia become a Union Leader. And she saw Lauriam become a Union Leader.

That’s how she knew, for sure, that the dream was false. It’d be nice if both Lauriam and Strelitzia were chosen leaders, but that just wasn’t true. Never was.

There’d have been six union leaders then.

She only knew she woke up crying, and Raiden was trying to comfort her. She had dreamt

**

She had dreamt of something. Maybe of Strelitzia, or of Lauriam. But – she no longer remembered the dream exactly. Maybe – she didn’t even want to remember exactly.

"Raiden?"

"Yea?"

"I don’t know why, but… thanks. You’re the best Chirithy.”

Raiden purred happily, and Elrena, in her infinite grace - and Ray SHOULD be grateful - deigned to give said Chirithy the best, most affectionate headpat.

Truly, she now felt, in time, Lauriam and Strelitzia would find out just how great she, Elrena, was, and how valuable her help would be in reuniting them, both - no, all three, because, well, it'd only be right, by then--

Now she just needed a plan. She didn't think of that, before. Oh! Perhaps Lauriam would have a plan. And then, she could ask for help, again, and she'd pretend to hesitate (he didn't need to _know NOW)_ and then, she'd agree, they'd be partners, in searching for one they both now needed to find, and then-

When all three of them - someday - together - they'd sit on that roof, or anywhere, and they'd say - they'd talk about their feelings... Elrena would talk about them last, so that nobody would have any right to laugh-

Well. She'd think of something. In time. It was - like a mission, but like, one she wanted to work on. Hopefully succesful, someday.

For _them._

 _And for me,_ she mused. _For me, too. I never asked for this, but it's too late to say they're ugly. Ugh. I'll - I will help. They'll see me, how much I'll have helped._

Surely that'd earn her a high place in whatever rankings there could be in their Hearts. And that was always how Elrena tried to approach friendship, and so, why should this be any different? She could be - useful, at first. Then, perhaps, she could be like. She's seen Sterlitzia smile, on missions. After them, that is. Lauriam - she planned to see. She could do anything if she tried hard enough. That's what Elrena told herself long ago. Her Chirithy said so, too, when she asked. She could do it. So what if she was as of yet hazy on the details? Tomorrow, she'd go into that house again. Even if she was scared. She'd stop being scared, because, who had time for fears? Right now, she had dreams, even if she wasn't asleep. Goals, she suddenly realised. They'd guide her.


End file.
